friends forever
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: killua tidak sengaja menabrak gon sampai tejatuh, dan ternyata gon itu adalah anak baru di sekolahnya killua. mereka berjanji untuk menjadi sahabat selamanya tapi gon hampir melanggar janji itu. apa yang gon lakukan..? baca aja ya... revieeeeew...
1. friends forever

Ni fic pertama aku

Mohon di maklum kalo gaje….

**friends forever**

Killua anak lelaki yang lumayan tampat dan keren ini sedang asik bermain skateboard-nya.

Saking asiknya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang anak laki-laki sampai terjatuh.

"aduuuhh" ujar orang yang di tabraknya itu.

"ma…maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

"iya tidak apa-apa" kata seorang yang di tabrak itu sambil tersenyum.

Killua mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu anak laki-laki itu.

"maaf" killua meminta maaf untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"iya tidak apa-apa"

"oh..iya siapa namamu..?" Tanya killua.

"aku gon, namamu..?" jawab gon sambil menanya balik.

"aku killua" jawab killua.

Ketika mereka bercakap-cakap, killua di panggil oleh seorang laki-laki yang lumayan mirip dengannya

"hey..killua" panggil lelaki itu

"yaaa…ada apa alluka..?" Tanya killua.

"kau di panggil oleh ayah" teriak lelaki yang di sebut alluka itu.

"ya baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" teriak killua.

"sudah dulu ya gon" ucap killua mengakhiri percakapan antara mereka.

"ya, sampai jumpa lagi killua" ucap gon senyum.

Killua berlari menuju arah rumahnya yang besar dan megah itu.

**-keesokan harinya-**

Hentakan kaki yang begitu terburu-buru begitu terdengar jelas di pagi yang masih bias di bilang sunyi ini.

Killua berlari menyusuri jalan lurus yang membawanya menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah nafasnya begitu terengah-engah karena lelah (readres : siapa suruh lari-lari. Authors : kan takut telat ceritanya ^^).

KRIIIIIIINGGG….

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Kuroro sensei pun segera memasuki kelas dan memberikan pengumuman.

"anak-anak, hari ini ada seorang murid baru di kelas kita ini" teriak kuroro sensei pada semua murid.

"ayo silahkan masuk" tambah kuroro sensei

Anak baru itupun mulai berjalan menuju kelas, seluruh murid yang ada di situ pun penasaran bagaimana wajah orang baru itu.

"halo semua, namaku Gon senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap anak yang bernama gon itu.

"halooo" sapa seluruh murid itu.

To be continue….

Maaf kalo ga-je

Tp tolong di reviews yah…


	2. friends forever part 1

Ini dia fic pertama part 2 friends forever.

Selamat membaca pat ke-2 ini.

Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ^^

**friends forever part 1**

Anak baru itupun mulai berjalan menuju kelas, seluruh murid yang ada di situ pun penasaran bagaimana wajah orang baru itu.

"halo semua, namaku Gon senang bertemu dengan kalian." ucap anak yang bernama Gon itu.

"halooo." sapa seluruh murid itu.

"Baiklah Gon, kau boleh duduk sekarang." Sahut Kuroro sensei.

"baik." Jawab Gon dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun memulai pelajaran dan tidak terasa istirahatpun dating menjemput seluruh murid sekolah itu. Killua yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan membawa bekal melihat Gon yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, killua pun segera menghampiri anak itu.

"hai Gon." Sapa Killua.

"oh..hai Killua." Jawab Gon.

"sedang apa..?." Tanya Killua.

"aku sedang diam saja" jawab gon.

"ohh…mau makan bekal bersamaku..?." Tanya Killua lagi.

"mm…..baiklah." jawab Gon.

Mereka memakan bekalnya bersama-sama, ketika sedang asik makan, tiba-tiba Killua menanyakan sesuatu pada Gon.

"hei gon, apa kau mau berteman denganku..?."

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu..?."

"ah..tidak jadi bagaimana..?."

"tentu saja, tapi aku tidak mau sekedar berteman denganmu saja."

"lantas apa..? menjalin hubungan..? itu sih tidak mungkin."

"ya tentu saja bukan, maksudku aku ingin bersahabat denganmu,"

"ohh..baiklah, kita akan menjadi sahabat sejati untuk selamanya kan..?." ucap Killua sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"kau berjanji..?." Lanjut Killua sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Gon.

"ya, aku janji." Gon pun membalas jari kelingking Killua.

Bel pun mulai berbunyi lagi menyuruh seluruh murid itu datang menuju kelas itu. Setelah mereka selesai belajar bel pulang pun berbunyi lagi. Killua yang terburu-buru berlari menghampiri Gon.

"hoii….Gon." teriak Killua.

"ah..Killua."

"hari ini kita pulang bersama ya..?" ajak Killua.

"baiklah, ayo." Jawab Gon.

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama sambil mengobrol tentang mereka satu sama lain. Di saat mereka melihat persimpangan jalan mereka terhenti untuk sementara.

"rumahmu kea rah mana Gon..?." Tanya Killua.

"kearah situ." Jawab Gon sambil menunjuk kearah timur.

"waahh.. itu berarti rumah kita saling berlawanan arah ya..?." sahut Killua agak merasa kecewa.

"ya sudahlah, kita berpisah disini, sampai ketemu disekolah ya Killua."

"iya." Jawab Killua dengan senang.

Bersambung ke part 3

Tapi kok kayanya fic pertama ni kepanjangan yah..?

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika gaje atau kepanjangan.


	3. friends forever part 2

Ini Fic part 2

Semoga ini fic yang terakhir.

Selamat membaca.

**friends forever part 2**

Killua dan Gon pun pulang kerunahnya masing-masing. Waktu pun semain berlalu sudah berbulan-bulan kedua sahabat ini melakukan aktivitas bersama, semakin lama mereka pun semakin dekat dan semakin akrab. Saat pulang sekolah Killua dan Gon seperti biasa berpisah di persimpangan jalan itu.

"sampai jumpa Killua." Sahut Gon.

"sampai jumpa Gon." Jawab Killua.

Killua pun berjalan menuju arah barat dan Gon pun berjalan menuju arah timur. Saat gon sampai di rumahnya di depan pintu dia melihat sepasang sepatu coklat berukuran kira-kira untuk bapak-bapak.

"tamu-nya ayah yah..?." tebak Gon dalam hati.

Saat Gon melewati ruang tamu Gon tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan seorang lelaki yang mungkin teman ayahnya Gon.

"apa kau mau menerima tawaran ini..?." Tanya seorang lelaki itu.

"sepertinya aku harus memikirkan ini." Jawab ayahnya Gon.

"tapi kau tidak punya banyak waktu pekerjaanmu itu sangat penting, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat menerima penawaran ini aku juga yang akan susah." Sahut lelaki itu dengan nada bicara yang agak tinggi.

"ya..baiklah, akan aku terima tawaran itu dan aku akan secepatnya untuk pindah ke amerika." Kata ayahnya Gon.

Gon yang mendengar percakapan mereka di balik pintu itu tidak percaya. Seakan waktu terhenti untuknya.

"aku akan pindah..? bagaimana dengan kehidupanku disini..? bagaimana dengan Killua..?." pikir Gon.

Gon pun berlari menuju kamarnya, hentakan kakinya itu terdengar oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya pun mengejar Gon yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya ayah Gon langsung membuka pintu kamarnya terlihat sosok anak lelaki yang sedang bersedih.

"Gon apa kau sudah mengetahuinya..?." ucap ayah Gon dengan lembut.

"tapi mengapa ayah, mengapa kita harus pindah..?." ucap Gon dengan nada bicara agak sedih.

"itu karena pekerjaan ayah, dan ayah tidak bias menolaknya,"

"apa kau mengerti Gon." Lanjut ayah Gon.

" tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku ayah."

"terutama Killua." Lanjut Gon menjelaskan.

"tapi kau harus mengerti Gon, tolong mengertilah." Pinta ayahnya Gon.

Gon yang sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu hanya bias pasrah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

**-keesokan harinnya-**

"anak-anak hari ini saya akan mengatakan bahwa Gon akan pindah ke Amerika." Teriak Kuroro sensei.

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..?." Teriak seluruh murid dalam kelas.

Killua yang mendengar itu sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar Killua pun menatap pada Gon tapi Gon tidak berani menatap pada Killua.

"dia akan berangkat besok pukul 09.00 pagi, harap semuanya dating pada acara keberangkatannya." Lanjut Kuroro sensei.

Saat pulang sekolah Killua dan Gon seperti biasa pulang bersama-sama, sepanjang jalan mereka terhening tanpa kata-kata sampai akhirnya Gon membuka mulut dan memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Killua." sahut Gon.

"ke...na...pa..?." ucap Killua terbata-bata.

"kenapa kau harus pindah..?." lanjutnya.

"Eh..Killua..." sahut Gon bingung.

"kenapa kau harus pergi Gon." teriak Killua pada Gon.

Gon terdiam sementara, memikirkan apa yang harus di katakan pada Killua.

"Killua aku..." ucapan Gon pun di potong oleh Killua.

"Kita ini sahabat kan Gon..? padahal kau sudah berjanji akan selamanya menjadi sahabat, akan selamanya bersama-sama bukan..?." tanya Killua pada Gon

Gon masih tidak menjawab apapun dan masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau kau pergi itu artinya kau melanggar janji yang kita buat kan..? apa kau sadar Gon..? " lanjut Killua.

"tapi Killua aku tidak bisa membantah ayahku, aku mohon mengertilah."

"tapi jika kau pergi aku akan sendirian lagi."

"aku benci padamu Gon." Killua berlari meninggalkan Gon.

"Ki...Killua." teriak Gon.

Gon pun merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Pada hari keberangkatan Gon ke amerika Killua tak kunjung datang padahal Gon sudah berkali-kali menelpon Killua tetapi tidak ada jawabannya.

"Killua, apa kau tidak akan datang pada acara keberangkatan Gon..?." ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya Killua.

"tidak." Killua hanya bergeming.

"Tapi Gon itu bukannya sahabatmu, kalau kau menyayanginya kau harus merelakan dia demi kebaikannya Killua."

Killua berpikir baik-baik, dia pun sebenarnya ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi Gon. Killua pun berlari menuju bandara tetapi saat Killua mencari-cari Gon, Gon sudah tidak ada.

"Gon." sahut Killua dengan nada kecil.

"Gooooooooooooooooooonnn." teriak Killua.

teriakan Killua itu membuat anak lelaki berlari kearahnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang akan segera naik ke pesawat.

"Killua." teriak anak lelaki yang berlari kearah Killua itu.

"Gon." panggil Killua pada anak itu.

"Aku kembali, Killua." ucap lembut Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Gon, terima kasih aku sayang padamu." ucap Killua.

"iya Killua, aku juga." jawab Gon.

ayahnya Gon yang melihat pemandangan persahabatan ini tidak tega untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi sahabat untuk selamanya.

"Kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya kan Gon..?." tanya Killua.

"Iya, Killua." jawab Gon sambil tersenyum.

**-Tamat-**

Akhirnya tamat Juga panjang tp gaje banget ya..!

namanya juga pemula.

maaf klo gak rame..

RnR pleasee,,,!


End file.
